yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Isaac is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is a member of Eve's faction. Design Appearance Isaac wears glasses and has long light hair with a jacket. The left side of his face bears a scar similar to Eve's. Personality Isaac is a scientist with an avid interest in Solid Vision technology, expressing a devotion to Adam and Eve. He also has a spiteful streak as seen when he provoked Reiji by revealing that his father was not acting on his own will when he developed the Solid Vision technology. Biography History Originating from a distant future, Isaac was a researcher who became an assistant to Adam and Eve, the two people that fled from war, in Solid Vision. After their dabbling in the unknown energies, using the Solid Vision technology, they found a door to an unknown world. To control that energy, Adam used himself as an experiment. Despite being strained by experience of traveling through space and time, Adam continued the experiment. In doing so, the experiment had gone rogue, and Adam disappeared, leaving Eve and Isaac with a card of Genesis Omega Dragon. Isaac joined Eve to find their friend and restore him, though he secretly loved Eve. However, Eve never forgot her love towards Adam, even if Isaac felt she'd turn to him with Adam gone. It was why Isaac did not help Adam avoid the consequences of the experiment. Isaac still felt regret for not saving Adam, and decided to help Eve, and thought this was the curse Adam left for him. Rendered an ageless being by the weakened G.O.D. card, Isaac became a thrall to its will as he aided Eve in seeking Adam's scattered essence: the Adam Factor. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Isaac first appeared taking care of Sora Shiunin after his Duel with Yuya Sakaki. As Sora woke up, Isaac explained to him that he was there because of his injuries sustained in said Duel. While tending to Eve, Isaac express being adamant on helping her achieve their goals with the power of Genesis Omega Dragon. Isaac and Eve watched Ren Duel Yugo. Believing that Reiji was also watching this Duel, Isaac hoped they could find his whereabouts. Sora was seen accompying Isaac after noticing someone was spying on Ren's duel with Yuya. Finding out the person was Reiji and that he was currently watching the duel from a satellite, Sora was impressed with Issac calling him a genius, which surprises Sora as Issac considered himself a genius as well. Although he offered to duel Reiji, Isaac decided to take care of the matter himself. Two weeks after Yuya and Reiji Akaba dropped off the grid after their duel, Isaac hunted the latter to the orbital space station where his quarry hid himself in. While expressing interest in the station's technology, Isaac explained he and Ren came to take Reiji and Yuya's Adam Factor - a piece of soul from Adam, the first man that discovered G.O.D. He exclaimed that Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki merely found G.O.D., who manipulated them. Reiji shouted in anger, as Isaac realized that Reiji was proud of his father, and apologized for being mean. Instead, he warned the eager young man of the consequences should he lose and become the G.O.D. card's thrall. Regardless, Isaac swore to fight Reiji in Eve's name, as she wanted to awaken G.O.D. and Reiji took up his challenge. Reiji set all his cards, while Isaac placed "Mirror Imagine Secondary 9" and "Primary 6" in his Pendulum Zones. This made Isaac remark that they looked like a big showdown was about to happen, and Reiji felt an excitement, too. Before Reiji resumed his turn, Isaac mentioned that Eve and Adam were his students, who dabbled in an experiment, which caused Adam to disappear. Reiji thought their intention was to awaken G.O.D., but Isaac corrected him they were trying to find Adam, and Isaac's motivations was love towards Eve. Reiji continued his turn, using "D/D Cold Golem" and "D/D Greedy Golem" to summon "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". He tried to inflict 2800 LP damage to Isaac, who used his "Mirror Imagine" 1 2 3 combo to redirect that attack and take no damage. On Isaac's turm, Isaac summoned "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" and "Mirror Imagine Ray 5", warning Reiji that his deck was really complex, as he went to make his next move. Isaac, using "Additional Mirror Level 7", summonedhis "Ray 5" monsters, who were tributed to boost the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" to 1800. Next, he played "Kaledioscope Gate" to summon "Magnifier 4" to further increase that ATK by 2400. Isaac attempted to win by having "Catadioptricker 7" raise its ATK by the ATK of Reiji's monster, making the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" 7000, so Reiji would lose the Duel. To counter Isaac's victory, Reiji played "Zero Potential", and successfully drew a "D/D/D" card that prevented his loss. Isaac noticed Adam, who was helping Reiji from the shadows. Reiji made his counterattack by Pendulum Summoning "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", and berated Isaac for thinking his defenses were impenetrable. Using the card his father gave him, Reiji made a Transcendent Pendulum Summon of "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox". Playing "Zero Protection" against Isaac's "Devil Mirage", Reiji had his monsters attack. Isaac played his defensive "Mirror Imagine" combo once more, foiling Reiji's attacks. Despite his failed attack, Reiji attempted to mill Isaac's deck with "D/D Extra Surveyor", by sending his entire deck made of 15 cards to the Graveyard. Much to Reiji's shock, Isaac had used "Exchange of the Mirror World", negating Reiji's effect and returning the cards from his Extra Deck to his Main Deck, thus qualifying him for his defensive combo once more. Isaac gloated, stating Reiji's chances to win were zero. Isaac noticed Adam's presence, and noted he could've saved him during the experiment. Isaac used three of his "Prism Coat 8" to make "Catadioptricker 7" immune to card effects, and had its ATK increased to 4500. Swearing he'd save his allies, Isaac proclaimed end for Reiji, as his monster attacked. Reiji disagreed, showing spy drones he had installed in the place to allow him to learn the location of the headquarters of Isaac's team. Isaac contacted Sora, who destroyed the space station; the two guys were flying in open space, with space helmets on to breathe temporarily. To finish the Duel, Reiji used "Zero Gravitation" to change the attack target to "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". Isaac tried to avoid that with "Mirror World Break" and continue the attack towards the "D/D/D/D" emperor. This time, Reiji used the effect of "Zero Gravitation", which formed their decks as one. In addition, "Zero Gravitation" allowed Reiji to use Isaac's "Mirror Imagine" combo to deflect attacks. Isaac was shocked that Reiji stole his "research"; the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" fell down enough to get targeted by Reiji's "D/D/D/D" emperor. As a final effect, the latter's ATK doubled, thus ensuring Isaac's defeat. Isaac was blown away by the attack, but Reiji took his scarf to pull Isaac to him. Isaac swore to protect Eve, and drifted into space, with Sora opening a portal to warp him back to the headquarters. Despite the loss of the Duel, Isaac managed to get the data about Reiji's Adam Factor. Later, Isaac, resting in bed in Eve's headquarters, took a lot of pain when Eve summoned "Genesis Omega Dragon". Upon G.O.D.'s defeat, Isaac's scar disappeared. Isaac and Ren went to see Yuya and Reiji's Duel. Isaac reminded the two fought over the G.O.D. card, and the winner would determine their fate. The two watched Reiji and Yuya's Duel, noting how both sides do not give up. Just as Reiji was to summon his G.O.D.-like monster, Isaac felt pain, as "Genesis Omega Dragon" started resonating. When "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji" attacked Yuya directly, Isaac noted its tremendous power, and thought if Reiji had two pieces of the Adam Factor, that reflected on the power of his G.O.D. monster. He continued to watch their Duel, and while Isaac was amused when Yuya played "Pendulum Match", Ren was worried that he didn't have much time until their GOD monsters returned. Isaac and Ren continued to watch the Duel. They were astounded by the two players, seeing there was no clear outcome for them to predict. They were impressed by Yuya, who sent "Trick Explanation" to the Graveyard to remove the protection of Reiji's GOD monster. Isaac and Ren watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, commenting that their Duel was very entertaining. Yuya obtained and played the Action Card - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Isaac and Ren decided to let Sora be with his friends, Shun and Shingo, who cared after him. Sora accepted, and waved goodbye to the group. As Yuya braced himself for the world past the gate, Reiji, Isaac and Ren decided to accompany him, since they wanted to know who created G.O.D. that caused trouble in their lives. The quartet decided to join forces and battle against the makers of "Genesis Omega Dragon", and as they went through the gate, Yuya said his catchphase: "Ladies and gentlemen! The fun starts now!" Deck Isaac uses a "Mirror Imagine" Deck. His main strategy is to use the effect of Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7, allowing him to repeatedly add Additional Mirror Level 7 to his hand in order to swarm the field with monsters who's effects can power up Catadoptricker, allowing for a possible OTK. He also uses the Pendulum Effects of Secondary 9 and Primary 6 to use multiple copies of his Reflector monsters as a defensive wall. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters